


Madness of King Draconia

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Malleus bones everyone 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A dream of a play that might mirror life
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Azul Ashengrotto, Malleus Draconia/Kalim Al-Asim, Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Riddle Rosehearts, Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Madness of King Draconia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arisu in Twisted Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905073) by [FeliciaBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle), [Megan_is_MIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA). 



> Let me make this clear. I hate songfics they drive me nuts, but this song would not let me be cause it matches talks me and my friends have had about her Oc

Arisu found himself sitting in front of what look liked a stage. After a few moments music began to play and the curtain over the stage began to rise to review Malleus dressed in kingly attire with a crown of thorns in his hair.

**_“It's another night, young men running coming to see me”_** Malleus sang to the music. **_“Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me”_** he went on striding across the stage. He looked so kingly in that moment, but also absolutely unhinged.

**_“Smiling away, what you do like any other day”_** Malleus went on as he was joined by a mysterious figure in an elegant dress with long, beautiful hair. **_“Take me by the hand, let us dance the night astray”_** Malleus added taking the figure’s hand and pulling them close.

**_“She wanted my soul, I signed away my life to her”_** Malleus sang on guiding his mystery partner in a twirl. **_“Power in my hands, was what she gave me”_** he went on before turning his gaze temporarily towards where Arisu was seated.

**_“Look into my eyes, young men listen really easily”_** Malleus crooned almost causing the blonde to leave his seat. **_“Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted”_** he continued and Arisu began rising to his feet until the spell was broken by another voice.

**_“Powers by the Thorn Queen were given to him, just for charming us”_** Vil sang as he stepped onto the stage with Riddle right on his heels. The redhead then adding **_“He was luring lonely young men to the mansion, for only the lust”_** in answer to the other male’s words.

**_“Bringing us one by one he chose young men”_** Vil went on as he strode up to Malleus’s side. **_“And we gave him all our trust”_** he finished resting his chin on the fae’s shoulder. **_“He was building up a harem Aah~”_** Riddle chimed in grabbing onto Malleus’s arm.

**_“Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless”_** Malleus sang before turning his head to bestow a kiss on Vil’s lips. **_“Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through”_** those words preceded a second peck on the other male’s lips.

**_“Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony”_** Malleus continued singing now directing his kiss to Riddle’s mouth. **_“But then later on they'll shine an emerald hue”_** the utterance of these words was followed by another kiss to the redhead’s mouth.

**_“Once my plans progress to get these young men undressed”_ ** Malleus crooned, snapping his fingers causing Vil and Riddle’s clothes to disappear leaving them only in their underwear as they nuzzled against him. _ _ ** _“Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness”_**__ the fae added groping the pair before dismissing them to a bed near the back of the stage.

__**_“Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away”_**__ Malleus sang his face taking on a mournful look that almost broke Arisu’s heart. _ _ ** _“Throw away my shame, and let it decay”_**__ he went on once again gazing down at his captive audience of one.

__**_“I want to forget, the person that I used to be”_**__ Malleus sang on, almost pacing around the stage. _ _ ** _“People used to laugh, and make fun of me”_**__ he sang bitterly his hands balled into fists. _ _ ** _“Took him by the hands, as I laid my sweet and simple plan”_**__ Malleus’s voice turned hopefully for a moment.

__**_“Giving him a kiss, was my one only wish”_**__ Malleus continued dreamily. _ _ ** _“Yes, he was the one, my friend since we were both so young”_**__ his hopeful face turned bitter as he sang the next line. __**_“All he did was laugh, and make a fool of me”_**__ he growled out his mystery partner still in his arms.

__**_“Day by day, plenty of young men came to him from all over the world”_**__ Kalim sang as he immersed from the curtains and walked onto the stage _ _. ** _“One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled”_**__ Azul now sang as he also made his appearance on stage following Kalim.

__**_“Young men got entranced by him and they also lost their siblings too”_**__ Kalim whined out as he reached Malleus and clung to him. _ _  
 ** _“Soon we didn't even know what to do”_**__ Azul sang in agreement with Kalim as he too grabbed onto the fae with a pleading expression.

__**_“The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful”_**__ Malleus sang before showering Kalim with his affection. _ _ ** _“Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending”_**__ he continued with his attentions only a moment more before pulling away.

__**_“Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be”_**__ Malleus continued the song with now Azul being the target of his attentions. _ _ ** _“New and fresh, we're making humanity cry and bleed”_**__ he went on, lavishing the octoboy with affection a moment more before retreating.

__**_“Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels”_**__ Malleus cooed snapping his fingers again and stripping the others. Kalim and Azul hurried to the bed where Vil and Riddle waited. _ _ ** _“Here, the King of the Night it's the madness that I always felt right”_**__ Malleus said as he pounced on his prey and drawing squeals from the other boys even as the mystery figure tapped their foot impatiently with catlike ears twitching.

__**_“Just another day, another young man comes my way”_**__ Malleus sang as he left the bed of willing bodies to pay his respects to his mystery partner. __**_“Little more embrace, little less than grace”_**__ he sang twirling the figure again.

__**_“Showing me his face, with his gleaming eye. I give a little dance, for my harem prance”_**__ Malleus cooed pulling the figure close. ____**_“Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm. Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile”_**____ he went on not noticing the magic gathering in the figure’s hand like Arisu did.

____**_“Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal. Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest”_**____ Malleus managed to sing out as the figure clawed his body with their magic-infused hand.

____**_“Just a guy searching far and wide for his lover that he lost”_**____ the figure sang out in a falsetto _ _ _ _. ** _“He found out about the mansion where he heard the dragon dwells”_**____ the figure’s voice dropped into a familiar growl: it was Leona!

____**_“Dressing up as a doll so his and the dragon’s path would cross”_**____ Leona sang in the falsetto again as he showed off his bloody hand. ____**_“And once we are face to face, I'll send him right back to the Valley”_**____ he sang back in his normal voice.

____**_“Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall”_**____ Malleus weakly sang as he wobbled across the stage. _ _ _ _ ** _“Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all”_**____ he tried to sing bravely but continued stumbling. _ _ _ _ ** _“Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony”_**____ he sang looking down at Arisu again. _ _ _ _ ** _“But then later on they'll bleed an emerald hue”_**____ he sang as he finally fell on the floor.

____**_“Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering”_**____ Malleus bemoaned as Vil, Riddle, Azul, and Kalim rose from the bed. ____**_“The young men I kept, awoke and all left, they've vanished from me”_**____ he sang and with these words, three of the boys rushed off stage.

____**_“As I breathe, the last one to leave, was none other than”_**____ Malleus struggled to sing as he looked at Vil was lingered on the edge of the stage gazing at him. _ _ _ _ ** _“He turned back to look, my one and only friend. As he walked away, bidding to me his ‘Adieu’”_**____ Malleus sang weakly as Vil finally left the stage.

____**_“Please just stay with me, I haven't even said ‘I love you’ “_**____ Malleus sang holding the final note for a long moment before going limp with death. As the curtains shut, Arisu heard distance clapping even though he was all alone.

“Perhaps next time you’ll be a performer too Ari-chan...”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why italics stopped working and i don’t care


End file.
